Tentation
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: Il y a longtemps, un rapprochement a lieu entre deux femmes. Mais au moment présent, ces mêmes femmes doivent s'affronter. Mais la tentation de se retrouver comme avant est grande. La question est, au final, est-ce que tout se finira bien pour elles?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Ceci est un os que j'avais envie d'écrire depuis un long moment, mais je n'étais pas inspirée pour le début de la fic. Désormais, j'ai enfin fini de l'écrire, et qu'est-ce que je l'aime cette fic! (qui n'aime pas ses fics, hein, qui?! x) Il se peut qu'un petit passage présent ici soit pour les adultes, mais rien n'est précisément décrit, alors ne vous en faîtes pas, le rating est tout à fait normal^^**

**Je vous laisse découvrir de qui je parle dans la fic! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et je vous rappelle que Supernatural et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (: (sinon Dean et Cas' seraient ensemble, Sam aurait quelqu'un, et Naomi et Crowley seraient aussi ensemble! Ah oui, et Lucifer reviendrait et Gabriel aussi et Metatron serait KO!)**

**Sur ce, excellente lecture à vous^^**

* * *

L'endroit était calme, paisible. Le coucher de soleil inondait la plage d'allure exotique. La mer se calmait aussi, se balançant dans de doux mouvements de vagues. L'air se rafraîchissait d'une manière agréable. Pour une fois que cette planète avait quelque chose d'intéressant à offrir, songea une ombre aux formes féminines. Elle se promenait sur les côtes, allant de plage en plage sur la côte Pacifique du Mexique. Ses pensées se tournaient vers divers sujets mais revenaient toujours à une seule chose: Lucifer. Le Maître Suprême de l'Enfer, son frère, le roi dupé par l'arrogance d'un petit démon des croisements. Le malin avait réussi à s'approprier le trône de l'Etoile du Matin en à peines quelques semaines. Et elle n'avait pas été là pour l'arrêter, étant bloquée à une époque barbare et peu développée de l'humanité.

Songeant presque nostalgiquement à son ancienne vie céleste, l'ombre s'évapora sur une autre plage. Le soleil avait presque terminé sa course à l'horizon, enfin les ténèbres viendraient bientôt envahir cette partie du Globe. Enfin l'astre allait s'échouer sous un océan décrit comme mortel de par ses caprices. Etonnement, ces paysages primaires apaisaient l'esprit de la mystérieuse.

-Abbadon, s'éleva la voix d'une autre femme.

Abbadon se retourna vers cette vois qu'elle aurait reconnu entre milliards. La douce voix de l'une de ses sœurs, un doux sifflement entre ses oreilles. Dommage que ça ne soit pas la voix qu'elle entendait au Paradis avant. Mais c'était la voix d'une de ses sœurs. Une des seules à l'avoir soutenu, la seule à avoir résisté à ses supplications de rejoindre la cause de Lucifer, _SA_cause. La seule de ses sœurs préférées qui était trop fidèle à Michel et Raphaël pour se rebeller, et pourtant, en matière de rébellion, cette sœur là s'y connaissait beaucoup...

-Je ne m'attendais pas à te revoir avant quelques millénaires de plus, Naomi. C'est une surprise de te revoir, sourit Abbadon.

-Je pensais la même chose à ton égard, démon, mais le destin nous a de nouveau réunis.

-Allons Naomi, le destin n'existe pas. Certains de ces primates nous l'ont bien prouvé, même s'ils étaient aidés d'un ange dans leur quête. Et puis, ne me qualifie pas de démon, je reste un ange!

-Tu as été bannie depuis ta rébellion, sourcilla juste Naomi.

-Tu veux vraiment que l'on parle de rébellion, un sujet que tu connais à la perfection, ou alors tu préfères m'instruire et me dire comment tu m'as retrouvé? soupira la diablesse.

-Si gentiment demandé! Je croyais ne plus jamais te revoir jusqu'à ce qu'on m'avertisse d'étranges flux d'énergie sur les côtes mexicaines. J'ai analysé cette énergie et je suis venue ici directement quand j'ai su que c'était l'énergie d'un renégat.

-Je vois que la sécurité de notre maison a été renforcée! Mais cela n'explique pas comment tu m'as retrouvé...

-J'ai suivi toutes tes traces et j'ai deviné où serait le prochain lieu. Ne fronce pas les sourcils, tu n'es certainement pas la première à utiliser cette tactique devant moi. Es-tu satisfaite, maintenant? s'impatienta l'ange.

-Ne sois pas si froide avec moi, petite sœur. Je ne vais pas mettre la sécurité de notre maison en péril, ne t'en fais pas, rassura Abbadon en encrant son regard dans celui de sa sœur.

-Je ne peux m'assurer de ta parole, démon. Donne-moi une preuve ou disparais à jamais de la surface de cette planète.

-Naomi...quelle preuve pourrait te convaincre, toi? Je regrette de te le dire mais je ne quitterais pas cette planète alors que je m'approche du but ultime.

-Quel but? se méfia la brune.

-Comment as-tu pu laisser ce démon prendre la place de notre grand-frère?!

-De qui parles-tu avec tant de haine, démon?

-Crowley! Ce petit démon arrogant s'est permis d'insinuer le chaos dans mon royaume, celui que je protège avec Lucifer, Lilith, Alastair et tant d'autres de nos frères! s'énerva Abbadon.

-Tu ne sais donc rien? De quelle époque viens-tu? interrogea sa sœur, semblant comprendre ce qui se passait.

-Tu ne me croirais jamais...un petit mortel a réussi à me renvoyer en 2013 et m'a sorti de l'année 1958! Je suis heureuse d'être sortie de cette misérable époque, mais voilà que les frères Winchester me posent des problèmes...si encore ce...Samuel...était insignifiant, je l'aurais tué, mais il est le véhicule de Lucifer.

-Tu as donc besoin de lui. Je suis navrée d'apprendre que tu as voyagé dans le temps, j'aurais préféré que tu restes en 1958, mais puisque tu es là aujourd'hui, je vais t'apprendre les dernières nouvelles. Lucifer et Michel sont enfermés dans la Cage, tous les autres chevaliers de l'enfer ont été décimés, il ne reste que toi. Oh, et les frères Winchester doivent déjà être en route pour te trouver.

-Tu mens ! cingla la rousse, n'encaissant pas les nouvelles.

-Crois-moi démon, mentir n'est pas dans mes habitudes.

-Oui, toi tu dis la vérité et tu l'effaces ensuite. Ca revient au même.

-Tu as le droit de désapprouver mes méthodes, mais ce sont celles que l'on m'a dicté de faire.

-Oui, Michel sans doute. Vas-tu me laisser repartir ? soupira encore la diablesse.

Tandis qu'elle questionnait sa sœur, son regard se porta sur la brune. Elle analysa chaque centimètre de peau qu'elle trouva. Sa sœur était très couverte...elle devait avoir chaud dans cet uniforme impeccable ! Abbadon se permit un rictus intérieur. Elle reconnaissait là l'œuvre de Michel, le premier archange. Ce dernier avait sans doute recruté Naomi après la première guerre civile du Paradis qui avaient opposé les partisans de Lucifer aux autres anges...et ça c'était terminé par la chute de Lucifer et de ses adorateurs par la faute de Dieu !

-Je vais te tuer, Abbadon.

-Mais bien sûr. Si tu avais vraiment voulu me tuer, tu l'aurais déjà fait. Je connais tes capacités, tu es une excellente guerrière. Tu ne me tueras pas, petite sœur, se contenta d'expliquer malicieusement la diablesse rousse.

-Je ne suis en rien ta petite sœur ! cingla-t-elle en retour.

-Tu m'en veux encore...dis-moi, pourquoi est-ce qu'on a envoyé une bureaucrate du Paradis ici ? Sachant qu'en plus tu es la nouvelle guide d'après ce que Castiel m'a indirectement rapporté...

-Je ne suis pas une bureaucrate !

-Calme-toi, chère petite sœur ! Je me le demande car ce n'est pas dans l'habitude des protecteurs du Paradis de venir sur Terre. Michel et Raphaël vous ont toujours ordonné de rester invisibles aux yeux des autres, qu'ils soient humains ou célestes.

-Les temps ont changé depuis que nos archanges ont disparu.

-Je sais.

Abbadon se rapprocha de sa sœur, la faisant se reculer doucement vers un des murs qui séparaient la plage de la ville. Elle planta son regard dans celui de Naomi, qui ne cilla pas. Elle avait de nouvelles qualités...la qualité de n'avoir peur de rien. Une bonne chose, comparée à certains anges, s'énerva le démon. Pour se calmer, elle repensa aux souvenirs du passé.

-Alors ils ont fait de toi la nouvelle dirigeante ! Je crois savoir que certains ne sont pas d'accord, surtout Castiel. Tu devrais penser à utiliser des méthodes moins douloureuses sur ta famille, petite sœur ! se moqua-t-elle.

-Epargne-moi tes petits discours, démon. Je ne ressens pas la culpabilité, ni aucun autre sentiment.

-Tu en es sûre ? Tu ne disais pas ça avant, lorsque nous étions encore tous ensemble, s'exclama l'autre, semblant faire allusion à quelque chose.

Naomi dut comprendre à quoi pensait Abbadon, car elle se tut, ne voulant pas s'aventurer dans ce piège que lui servait son horripilante grande sœur depuis le début. C'était sans compter la détermination du démon qui, avec assurance, s'approcha davantage de sa sœur. Elle lui prit le menton entre les doigts, relevant son visage pour admirer ces deux beaux saphirs qu'étaient ses yeux. Des yeux que peu d'anges avaient. Les mêmes yeux qu'un autre ange fort énervant, Castiel. Abbadon n'avait pas eu l'occasion de le voir, étant parti avant la naissance de ce petit être céleste, mais sa réputation faisait tout pour lui. Elle savait donc qu'il était un vilain petit garnement qui avait le respect de Lucifer. Et elle savait que Castiel était dans le collimateur de Naomi.

-Tu avais la capacité de ressentir certaines émotions avant, continua-t-elle, revenant au moment présent, ou futur dans son cas fort étrange.

-Qu'essayes-tu de faire ? Me rappeler que je devrais te tuer sur le champ ?

-Tu l'aurais déjà fait, répéta Abbadon en un sourire. J'espère que je t'ai manqué.

-Pas le moindre du monde.

-Ne sois pas si catégorique, Naomi.

Celle-ci se recula davantage, finissant cette fois sa course contre le mur, quand elle vit la main de sa sœur s'approcher. Elle ne put éviter ladite main qui alla se poser sur son cou. L'ennemie ne sembla pas vouloir briser la nuque de son véhicule, ce qui la rassura légèrement.

-Non, elle est trop belle pour que je la tue. Et puis tu es trop importante et tu tiens trop à ce véhicule.

-Est-ce que tu me retiens uniquement pour parler du physique de mon véhicule ?

-A ce stade je ne parle plus de physique mais de beauté.

Naomi baissa la tête, évitant ainsi le regard trop insistant de la diablesse. Elle eut donc le loisir de laisser le rose colorer légèrement ses joues. Mais Abbadon ne fut pas de cet avis, et sa main valide releva vite sa tête. Il fallait qu'elle la voit, il fallait qu'elle voit les réactions qu'elle provoquait à sa chère petite sœur.

-Un ange qui rougit, c'est un ange qui éprouve quelques émotions malgré tout.

-Très bien, il m'arrive de ressentir des choses étranges, et alors ? Repas, Abbadon, ou je n'hésiterais pas.

-En fait, tu hésites déjà. Ta peau est très douce et pâle, ça va parfaitement avec le reste ! décrit-elle, admirant ce corps.

Elle le fit même sans gêne, ce n'était pas la première fois. Elle put descendre son regard vers d'autres horizons cachés par cette affreuse couleur qu'était le gris qui parsemait ce costume. C'était d'un ridicule ! Le gris n'allait certainement pas avec le bleu des yeux de cette chère reine du Paradis ! Du noir encore, ça pouvait passer. Mais pas du gris ! Son regard se posa plus longtemps sur le visage de sa sœur. Elle prit chaque seconde disponible pour retenir le visage de Naomi. Ce qu'elle retiendrait le plus, et ça elle le savait, ça serait les étincelants saphirs qu'étaient ses yeux.

Durant son observation, sa main remonta sur ce charmant minois. Ses doigts vinrent faire le contour de ces lèvres délicieusement attirantes qui brillaient de rose. Une bonne idée, ce rouge à lèvres ! Pas trop voyant, mais pas discret non plus ! Un bon style. Elle remonta ensuite sur ces joues rosies et douces pour les caresser.

-Qu'attends-tu de moi en faisant cela, Abbadon ? Ce genre de contacts n'est pas permis, même pour un démon.

-Oh allons, ce n'est pas la première fois ! Tu me manquais, ma petite Naomi. Il m'arrivait souvent de repenser à nous deux. La relation qui nous unissait te paraissait toujours complexe, mais tu la vivais avec joie, et moi je te montrais un point de vue différent que celui qu'on t'avait forcé à adopter.

-Regarde où cela t'a mené de te rebeller contre notre Père.

-Ce cher papa dont tu parles n'existe plus. Et je sais que c'est Michel qui m'a banni, ne t'en fais pas ! Papa n'aurait pas fait ça. Il voulait juste arrêter l'Etoile du Matin.

-Raison de plus pour que tu te tiennes à l'écart de moi. Je suis sous la protection de Michel.

-Oui, et ton cher archange est emprisonné avec mon guide, alors nous avons un problème. Souviens-toi, ma petite Naomi. Souviens-toi de mes lèvres qui parcouraient ton cou, qui le dévorait, de nos baisers sans que personne ne sache ce qui se passait entre nous.

-Arrête cela tout de suite, démon. C'est du passé.

-C'est aussi le présent ! Ou le futur dans mon triste cas.

-Ca n'arrivera plus désormais. Tu m'as corrompu, Michel m'a accordé le Pardon, alors je ne cèderais plus.

-Tu crois ? sourit la diablesse, son corps se collant à l'autre corps chaud.

Naomi frissonna légèrement. Une autre poitrine venait de se coller à la sienne ! Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti ce genre de frissons ! Et lesdits frissons s'agrandirent quand Abbadon décida de jouer avec ses lèvres, les posant sur le cou de sa petite sœur.

-Abbadon...

Les mains de la diablesse se faufilèrent chacune sous un vêtement.

-Ca fait un bon bout de temps que je n'ai pas senti la douceur de la peau de quelqu'un...la tienne est tiède, songea-t-elle, malaxant avec sensualité la poitrine généreuse de sa sœur.

Celle-ci se mordit les lèvres, résistant du mieux qu'elle put à un appel qu'elle connaissait. L'appel à la luxure ! Mais elle se sentit céder quand l'autre main du démon dépassa son pantalon et son sous-vêtement.

-Ne fais pas ça, pria-t-elle en énochian, avant de gémir.

Mais Abbadon ne recula devant rien. Elle resserra le corps de sa charmante et dangereuse petite sœur contre le sien, en profitant pour sentir son parfum alors que ses doigts poussaient dans la moiteur de sa féminité. La main qui caressait sa poitrine se retira, et vint se poser sur cette nuque parcourue de frémissements. La diablesse y appliqua un massage, puis ses lèvres s'emparèrent de celles de Naomi. Le baiser s'approfondit rapidement, devenant passionné et fiévreux, et presque...amoureux ? Les doux souvenirs d'autrefois, ces souvenirs qui liaient Naomi et Abbadon par des liens dits malsains, ceux-là même revinrent en tête des deux intéressées.

Abbadon dut rattraper sa sœur après qu'elle l'eut sentir atteindre une autre forme de Nirvana par ses doigts. Elle la soutint, une de ses mains s'accrochant aux hanches fines de l'ange sans que pourtant leurs lèvres ne se quittent. Mais il fut temps de briser ce baiser chargé d'émotions.

-J'avais raison, je t'ai manqué ! se contenta de sourire la rousse.

-Légèrement, fut simplement capable d'articuler Naomi, se remettant de ses émotions.

Elle réfugia son visage dans le cou de sa grande sœur, reprenant son souffle et tous ses esprits encore embués par ce plaisir interdit.

-Tes gémissements me prouvent le contraire, petite sœur. Viens me rejoindre. Lucifer sera plus que ravi de te retrouver. Il attend ta venue et celle de Castiel. Je suis sûre qu'avec vous deux en plus, tout pourrait s'arranger.

-Je ne te cèderais pas, Abbadon.

-Tu viens de me céder ! fit-elle gentiment remarquer, caressant cette charmante frimousse d'ange.

-Je m'assurerais de ne plus céder à ces étranges pulsions venant de mes organes internes, alors !

-Ca porte un nom, petite Naomi ! Je suppose que je ne peux pas te faire changer d'avis ?

-Tu supposes bien, même si...le lien qui nous unit est à présent redevenu comme avant, je continuerais d'attendre le retour de Michel.

-Tu changeras vite d'avis, soupira Abbadon.

Puis, sans aviser Naomi de ses intentions, elle plaqua sa bouche sur celle de sa sœur, l'embrassant à pleine bouche ! La brune fut surprise et s'accrocha à cette exaspérante et douée diablesse ! Le baiser devint vite amoureux. Abbadon semblait s'accrocher à la bureaucrate, comme si elle hésitait. Mais elle devait le faire. Soudain, Naomi poussa un cri et se recula, son corps allant rejoindre le mur. Elle fut capable de baisser le regard, et tomba nez à nez avec un poignard céleste enfoncé dans son ventre.

-Abbadon, murmura-t-elle, alors qu'elle glissait lentement contre le mur, venant s'effondrer au sol.

Elle retint ses dernières forces et sa Grâce du mieux qu'elle put, mais elle sentait déjà la vie la quitter.

-Je suis désolée, ma petite Naomi, mais tu aurais averti les autres de mes intentions. Et puis, malgré que tu sois fidèle à Michel, ça ne t'a pas empêché de vouloir aider Crowley à vaincre mon guide. Mais ne t'en fais pas, il viendra bientôt te chercher, et tu renaitras sous forme démoniaque, mais au moins tu seras là, expliqua-t-elle doucement, caressant ce visage angélique.

Elle se pencha ensuite sur ce même visage, et posa tendrement ses lèvres sur celles de son petit ange. Durant cet instant, sa main empoigna le poignard, et elle transperça entièrement ce ventre ensanglanté avec l'arme, terminant d'achever Naomi. Les ailes de cette dernière apparurent, de belles ailes très imposantes. Ne perdant pas de temps, elle se téléporta avec le corps sans vie ni Grâce de la brune, l'enserrant dans une attitude protective. Maudits allaient être Michel, les frères Winchester et Crowley pour lui avoir pris sa petite merveille.

* * *

**Dîtes-moi tout ce que vous en avez pensé, s'il vous plaît :p Il est possible que je fasse un second chapitre pour expliquer plus en détail la relation qu'ont nos deux diablesses, mais pour ça j'aimerais connaître vos avis. Par ailleurs, est-ce que je maîtrise assez bien notre chère Abbadon? :p D'ailleurs, son nom s'écrit bien comme ça hein?!**

**A très bientôt^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Voici le second et dernier chapitre de cette fanfiction, qui relate quelques souvenirs de la vie de nos deux anges. Il est fait mention d'autres anges dans cette seconde partie^^ L'une des scènes peut légèrement être citronnée, alors prenez garde! Je rappelle qu'il s'agit d'un couple féminin au cas où! **

**Merci aux lecteurs et lectrices de m'avoir lu, en espérant que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos attentes!**

**BONNE LECTURE!**

* * *

Une paire d'ailes gigota maladroitement, alors qu'une main essayait de toucher les ravissantes petites plumes qui s'y trouvaient.

-Laisse-toi faire, Naomi ! pria une de ses grandes sœurs.

En réponse, un petit coup d'ailes la repoussa.

-Naomi ! Laisse-moi te soigner, petite ange ! somma finalement Abbadon.

-Mais tes mains me font mal aux plumes ! se plaignit la jeune enfant ange.

Elle fit un regard boudeur à sa sœur. Ce regard ne put que faire céder Abbadon. Elle admira la bouille de l'enfant. Impossible de lui résister, à cette gamine manipulatrice et douée dans l'art des runes énochiennes. Un apprentissage de Raphaël, quand il ne devait pas la soigner, et ce malgré la réticence qu'éprouvait Michel. Seuls Lucifer et Gabriel ne disaient rien, se chamaillant entre eux. Et Abbadon observait, n'ayant d'yeux que pour sa petite sœur. Sa petite merveille, l'appelait-elle en silence. C'était le petit nom affectif qu'elle avait trouvé à la jeune ange dont les cheveux bruns et longs s'éparpillaient partout ! Elle allait devoir les faire raccourcir jusqu'aux épaules de la petite chose, songea-t-elle.

-Naomi, arrête de gigoter ou j'appelle Raphaël !

-Mais ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute cette fois, promit-elle !

-Alors explique-moi comment tu as fait pour atterrir sur la statue dédiée à un des dieux de la Terre ?!

-J'ai compris qu'il s'appelait Osiris ! Je te jure que ce n'est pas de ma faute, c'est lui qui s'est dressé sur mon chemin ! Je volais tranquillement, et il est apparu devant moi, et il m'a empêché de passer !

-Parce qu'en plus tu es allée sur Terre et tu as volé devant les hommes ! Tu es inconsciente, Naomi ! Michel devrait te punir pour ça ! Tu as conscience que tu désobéis ?!

-Mais je te jure que...

-On ne jure pas non plus ! gronda sévèrement Abbadon, avant de voir la petite frimousse de sa trop jeune sœur se baisser dans un signe de respect et de honte.

Elle soupira, relevant la tête de Naomi. Inutile de braquer sa petite merveille. Le plus important était de soigner ses jolies petites ailes abîmées. Mais pourquoi sa sœur ne l'écoutait jamais ?!

-Tu sais très bien que tu n'es pas encore en âge de voler..., crut-elle bon de dire.

-Mais Castiel est plus jeune que moi, et il vole déjà !

-Tu as vu où il a fini ?! Dans un lac gelé ! Vous êtes des inconscients tous les deux !

-On faisait juste la course ! Mais on s'est trompés de route et moi j'ai juste atterri sur une jolie statue !

-Juste ?! Toi tu as une aile cassée, et lui un mal de tête que Raphaël a du mal à enlever !

-Pardon..., murmura la petite chose.

Un autre soupir lui vint, puis Abbadon décida d'apaiser la tension. Elle venait déjà de gronder sa sœur, et elle savait que Michel allait aussi s'en mêler sous peu en apprenant que sa protégée préférée s'était fait mal. Elle préféra la consoler, et déposa un petit baiser sur le front de l'ange. Mais une chose était sûre, elle allait garder Naomi et Castiel à l'œil pour éviter qu'ils inventent des jeux vraiment trop dangereux pour eux-mêmes ! Surtout Castiel qui n'hésitait pas à se rebeller et à aller sur Terre dès que personne n'avait les yeux braqués sur lui...et en plus, Annaël l'encourageait !

* * *

-Viens, pour une fois que tu peux te promener! sourit Abbadon, gardant un œil sur sa sœur adolescente.

Naomi traina les ailes, elle aurait voulu rester enquiquiner Castiel, qui était une fois de plus consigné dans le temple de guérison...le pauvre s'était une fois de plus cassé quelque chose! Et cette fois, c'était un espèce de poisson extrêmement grand qui avait essayé de le mordre! Imaginez sa surprise quand il avait vu arriver devant lui de grandes dents! Heureusement, ce jeune ange adolescent avait de bons réflexes et s'était sauvé...mais ses ailes avaient eu un léger problème! Et il devait donc rester sur des coussins pendant encore un long moment.

-Viens dans l'eau, ça va te plaire! incita sa sœur.

-Je devrais plutôt rejoindre Castiel..., songea-t-elle.

-Laisse-le entre les mains de nos guérisseurs. Je me demande toujours pourquoi c'est toujours lui qui a les blessures les plus absurdes! Prends garde à son influence...

-Oui, Abbadon! Mais...que fais-tu?! sursauta l'adolescente ange, observant quelque chose d'inhabituel!

En effet, sa grande sœur enlevait sa belle robe blanche et la balançait sur le rebord d'une étrange surface. On appelait ça du sable. Naomi aimait bien sentir les petits grains chatouiller ses pieds, mais on lui donnait si peu la chance d'y poser les pieds...elle était occupée par l'apprentissage des runes et des programmations. Mais pour le moment, ses pensées étaient occupées par l'embarrassante situation. Par pudeur, elle détourna le regard.

-Je ne fais rien de mal! Tu ne veux pas tremper ta robe j'espère! Viens me rejoindre, nous sommes seules.

-Ce n'est pas pudique!

-Dit celle qui n'hésite pas à montrer ses ailes devant les humains! sourit sa sœur.

En fait, il y avait quelque chose d'étrange chez les anges. Les humains les croyaient pudiques, mais en réalité, montrer ses ailes à l'humanité était bien pire que montrer son corps. Le mythe devait cependant rester tel que Dieu l'avait choisi: les anges n'avaient pas de sexe et ils étaient les êtres les plus pudiques de l'Univers, et blablabla!

-Allez, viens me rejoindre, petite sœur! quémanda Abbadon, son corps disparaissant dans l'eau.

Naomi n'hésita pas longtemps, et entra elle aussi dans l'eau après avoir enlevé sa robe. Ses ailes frétillèrent quand le liquide entra en contact avec elles. Sa sœur lui prit une main et la mena à un endroit calme d'où on pouvait admirer la beauté du Paradis. Etrange que le Paradis comporte des plages, mais Dieu avait voulu que sa gigantesque bâtisse céleste et la Terre se ressemblent. C'était bien joué, puisque le Paradis comportait désormais des milliards de parties différentes. Seul Lucifer ne semblait pas aimer cela, préférant apprendre des tours à son frère préféré: Gabriel. Le petit dernier des archanges. Le messager de Dieu. Quoiqu'il doutait de l'être depuis qu'un petit secrétaire de bas étage ne prenne sa place pour retranscrire la parole de son Père. Même Abbadon était exaspérée par Metatron, le Scribe officiel du Seigneur!

Elle se calma en prenant sa petite sœur dans ses bras, sa poitrine se collant à celle de l'ange. Cette dernière eut de nouveaux frissons, mais ne semblait pas être particulièrement gênée par ce doux contact. L'eau entre leurs corps facilitait la chose.

-Pourquoi frissonnes-tu? interrogea gentiment Abbadon.

-Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'avoir des contacts aussi poussés.

-Et tu aimes cela?

-Je crois que oui, malgré les interdictions.

-Nous ne devrions pas avoir autant d'interdictions, songea-t-elle, ses mains effleurant les hanches de Naomi.

L'adolescente frissonna davantage, et se colla encore plus à sa sœur, sa voix semblant prendre une forme de ronronnement qui fit sourire Abbadon. Sa petite merveille était si belle ainsi, détendue et sereine entre ses bras protecteurs. Elle déposa un petit baiser sur ses cheveux éclatants au soleil, cet astre du système solaire. Puis, elle entraina Naomi sur un rocher qui trainait par là, et la fit s'asseoir dessus!

-J'aimais bien cette sensation d'être dans l'eau, moi! se plaignit la jeune ange.

-Je sais, mais observe le monde!

-D'accord...la Terre ressemble vraiment à ça?

-Tu y es déjà allée!

-Je sais mais je n'ai vu que le désert...crois-tu que notre monde est semblable à cette petite planète? demanda curieusement Naomi.

-Par la volonté de notre Père, oui, répondit calmement l'ainée, avant de déposer un baiser distrait sur l'une des cuisses de sa sœur.

La brune réagit par un petit sourire. Ces doux baisers la détendaient rapidement. Elle se laissa faire. Abbadon n'alla pas plus loin que les petits baisers cependant. Elle ne voulait pas commettre l'irréparable tant que sa sœur n'aurait pas conscience de ce qu'elle faisait.

* * *

-Abbadon, gémit doucement Naomi, sa poitrine se soulevant à rythme peu régulier.

-Calme-toi, petite sœur, pria-t-elle, embrassant une fois de plus la brune.

Cette dernière ne put que répondre au passionné baiser, sa langue commençant un doux ballet avec celle d'Abbadon. Bientôt la bouche la quitta pour aller rejoindre sa poitrine et son ventre. Elle lança plusieurs petits gémissements, tentant se faire discrète, mais les nouvelles émotions qu'elle ressentait ne l'aidaient pas à rester calme. Elle dût faire appel à tout son self-control pour ne pas crier! Elle sentit alors la langue d'Abbadon se faufiler très bas, trop bas!

-Non, tenta-t-elle, ayant soudainement une petite angoisse la prenant au ventre.

-Je ne te ferais que du bien, petite Naomi.

-Mais on a pas le droit! Les archanges vont nous punir!

-Ils ne sauront rien. Laisse-moi te montrer mon amour, susurra Abbadon.

Naomi n'eut d'autre choix que d'obéir, et laissa sa grande sœur faire. Après tout, elle ne lui avait fait que du bien depuis que leur relation avait évolué, alors elle pouvait avoir confiance en son amante. Ses sens se mirent en alerte quand une langue vint toucher sa féminité. Des frissons électriques la prirent alors que cette langue taquine venait torturer son bourgeon. L'explosion ne tarda pas à venir, et Naomi s'étala de tout son long sur les draps blancs ornés de magnifiques symboles. Son esprit était déconnecté de la réalité, elle venait de connaître une sensation tellement intense!

-Ma petite merveille, entendit-elle sa sœur murmurer à son oreille.

Ses yeux se fermèrent dans l'espoir d'un repos bien mérité, alors que des lèvres tendres et douces venaient lui souhaiter un bon sommeil en l'embrassant chastement. Elle ferma vite les yeux ce jour là, les bras d'Abbadon la serrant dans une vraie attitude protectrice et ses ailes venant recouvrir le corps de sa petite sœur.

* * *

Une guerre sans nom faisait désormais rage au Paradis depuis que Lucifer avait manifesté ouvertement sa rébellion auprès de son Père. Depuis lors, le Paradis connaissait des jours et des nuits déchirants. La haine prenait la place de la douceur, et lorsque des corps ne tombaient pas, on entendait des cris monstrueux. Les plus hauts anges étaient en colère. Les archanges tentaient de les calmer, mais rien n'y faisait. Lucifer avait réussi à corrompre trop de monde pour que la plaie se referme sans morts inutiles. Dieu ne faisait rien pour empêcher cette guerre affreuse et injuste, minaudant juste, assis sur son trône infiniment grand. Metatron, assis à ses côtés, écrivait finement, essayant de se concentrer sur la voix puissante et colérique du Seigneur.

Dehors, loin de la forteresse sacrée, Lucifer continuait d'enrôler des anges à sa cause. Parmi eux, Abbadon, Lilith, Alastair, et tant d'autres. Gabriel s'était réfugié dans un coin perdu, tremblotant et priant pour que ce cauchemar s'arrête. Michel et Raphaël hurlaient à leurs troupes de remettre de l'ordre. La panique avait pris part de toute la communauté céleste. Le Paradis allait vraiment s'éteindre cette fois, pensèrent plusieurs anges.

Au fond de toute cette guerre, deux personnes essayaient de parler sans se crier dessus, malgré qu'elles soient couchées sur un lit, donnant l'impression d'une dispute de couple.

-Rejoins notre cause je t'en prie! Tu n'y perdras rien! supplia la voix d'Abbadon.

-Non! C'est la dernière fois que je te le dis, je ne rejoindrais jamais la rébellion!

-Naomi, s'il te plaît! Nous avons besoin de toi!

-Je suis fidèle à mon Père! S'il veut que nous aimions l'humanité, j'obéirais.

-Naomi, il veut nous effacer! Ce Père que tu adules tant, qu'a-t-il fait pour toi?!

-Il m'a donné la vie!

-Était-il présent pour toi? Était-il présent pour nous?! s'énerva Abbadon.

-_**OUI!**_ L'humanité ne sera pas son œuvre favorite! Nous sommes ses enfants, ses touts premiers enfants! répliqua froidement la brune.

Elle s'apprêta à sortir du lit, ses ailes frétillant d'une rare intensité, prouvant sa colère, mais Abbadon la retint fermement.

-Ma sœur, écoute moi! Comment peux-tu savoir qui des deux il préfère?!

-Je te pose la même question!

-Il n'est jamais avec nous! Quand il parle aux archanges, il ne fait que les éloges de ces petits singes sans cervelle!

-C'est totalement faux.

-S'il te plaît...je ne veux pas me séparer de toi.

-Il le faudra. Si tu te rebelles toi aussi, alors je ne te rejoindrais pas.

-Naomi, j'ai besoin de toi!

-Vas au diable! finit-elle par cracher, avant de sortir des bras de sa grande sœur, son regard s'assombrissant dans la haine qu'elle éprouvait à ce moment présent.

Ce furent les dernières paroles qu'Abbadon et Naomi purent échanger, car après, la plus âgée rejoignit Lucifer dans sa cause juste. Naomi ne trouva pas le courage d'en avertir sa famille, de l'affection restant toujours en elle à l'égard de sa sœur. Elle résista aux interrogatoires de Zachariah et des autres. Après la chute de Lucifer et de ses démons, Michel finit par découvrir la vérité sur la relation qu'avaient entretenues les deux anges. Il fit chuter Abbadon aussi, et décida d'accorder le Pardon à Naomi pour ses actes. En échange, elle devint la programmatrice du Paradis, manipulant l'esprit des anges rebelles et jugés dangereux pour la sécurité du Paradis. Quand ce fut au tour de Castiel, elle n'eut pas le choix, mais elle repensa à leurs moments d'enfance. Ces moments lui manquaient parfois. Mais sa tendresse pour lui se dissipa autant que son véritable amour pour Abbadon.


End file.
